the_fanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amazonite
Amazonite is the fusion of Turquoise and Hiddenite, the Heaven and Earth Beetles from Steven Universe. She's a member of the Crystal Gems and fought alongside Rose Quartz in the Rebellion before her components' corruption. Like her components, Amazonite has assimilated to Japanese culture. Her weapon is a pair of bladed war fans. Appearance Amazonite has green skin, long teal-colored hair mostly tied into a bun with some of it falling down the sides of her head, and light green eyes. She's about the same height as Garnet with a thin but strong build. Amazonite wears a light green dress with long sleeves, silver armored vest, metal bracelets, a golden headdress with a yellow star and black boots. Her green Gems are rombus-shaped and located between her shoulder blades (Turquoise's) and her middle back (Hiddenite). Personality Amazonite is mostly calm and down-to-earth, something that adquires from Hiddenite, but she displays her excitable side when the situation demands. Like Turquoise, Amazonite likes teasing others about their crushes and play games. Though, she prefers to keep her feet on the ground, Amazonite is more tolerant about flying than Amazonite. Like Turquoise, she's very expresive of her anger but has Hiddenite's self control and ability to be level-headed. Like her components, Amazonite sees humans as equals and adopted Japanese philosophies and culture as her own. She also inherited their sense of honor and sees the Crystal Gems's cause as worthy to fight for. Abilities Amazonite has all the standar Gem abilities. She also has all her components special skills and abilities. Amazonite possess great strength and agility, combining it with all her skills to defeat her opponents. Skill Set * War Fan Proficiency: Amazonite's weapon is a pair of war fans with bladed tips that she can use to block, deflect or slice. She can also throw them for ranged attacks. Combined with her strength and agility, her fans make a pair of deathly weapons. ** Bladed-Disk Throw: Amazonite can fuse her fans into a sharp-edged disk that she uses as a throwing weapon. The blades can cut virtually anything in it's path. * Katana Proficiency: She can summon Hiddenite's katana as a separated weapon if neccesary, her skills being abudant. * Martial arts: Amazonite is skilled in using martials arts for hand-to-hand combat, combining them with her strength and agility in battle. ** Ninjutsu: Amazonite possess her components skills in ninja art, mastering spying and infiltration and being able to weild knives, bo staffs and shuriken. Unique Skills * Geokinesis: Amazonite has Hiddenite's elemental power over earth, frequently using it in tandem with her weapons in battle. ** Earth Constructs: Like Hiddenite, Amazonite can create different constructs made out of earth. * Photokinesis: Amazonite has Turquise elemental power over light but doesn't use it frequently, prefering to use geokinesis. ** Light Constructs: Amazonite can create constructs made out of light. *** Light Wings: Amazonte can summon light wings from her Gem that allow her to fly but she doesn't use this power frequently. * Enhanced Senses: Amazonite's senses of sight, hearing and smell are more powerful than normal. ** Far Sight/Sight Zoom: Amazonite can zoom in on things that are either very far away or really small. * Invisibility: Amazonite's has Hiddenite's power to turn invisible but doesn't use this power frequently. Trivia * Amazonite, Hiddenite and Turquoise's dance styles are based of the Japanese Sword and Fan Dance. * Amazonite's favorite foods are ramen, sushi and mochi. * Amazonite's outfit and weapons are based of the Kyoshi Warriors from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:OCs Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Elemental Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magic Beings Category:Swordsmen